Ready, Set... Ed!
"Ready, Set, Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to break a world record. Plot Ed's little toy monster captures Edd's heart and attention but when it reveals exactly what Ed stores under his bed, Eddy and Edd just have to go outside. But there's no respite as Kevin is hard at work breaking every cul-de-sac record ever set in front of an adoring audience. It's all too much for Eddy's jealousy bone which begins to feel that old familiar ego-twinge. Worse still, even Ed and Edd are impressed by Kevin - he has got to be stopped. Eddy decides to try his skill at cycling too but after an abortive - and highly painful - attempt at the world's scariest cycle ramp decides to try his luck elsewhere and soon has Edd hard at work again, this time building a popcorn-fueled rocket ship capable - according to Eddy at least - of traveling around the world in record time. Seeing the Kids are torn between skepticism and wanting to buy it, Eddy's imagination goes into hyper-drive which is the reason why he has got Ed and Edd loping along against a scrolling background dressed as Scots, Mexicans, Swiss and even Sharks. Jimmy is impressed but Plank is feeling woozy and Kevin all too swiftly smells a rat which leaves the Eds in a downward spiral of their own making, quite literally! Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes!" Edd: "Potatoes wouldn't aid us in any way, Ed." ---- *'Edd': guessing "It must be at least 32 feet in length." Jonny: "32 feet! A new record." Kevin: by his new record "Cool." Eddy: Double D a dark look "What? Now you're some kind of psychic yardstick?" ---- *'Edd': sighing "There he goes again, involving you and I Ed in his use of plural pronouns." Ed: "This one's for you, Nestor!" and crashes on the ground '' ---- *'Rolf': "Now spin them around like a sick goat!" '''Nazz': giggling "You sure are Old World, Rolf." Eddy: Kevin's record "Hahaha, some record Kev. What's next? Pillow fluffing? Yawn." drops Sarah and Jimmy on the ground while heading over to Eddy Kevin: "What are you dorking about this time?" ---- *'Ed': "It looks so cool, Double D!" Edd: "Thank you, Ed." Ed: "Can we visit the planet of bacon men and have the marrow sucked from our bones?" Edd: "It's just a prop, Ed." Ed: "It's too small." Edd: "Small?! Please, Ed, it's compact." ---- *'Eddy': "Yeah, like my lunch." his head through the hole on the arm-rest chair "Hello stupid wind-up toy." toy attacks Eddy; Double D laughs at Eddy's own clumsiness Ed: to Double D "Do you smell butter toast?" Eddy: "Ed!" and Double D looks at Eddy while Eddy shows them the hole on his stomach as he puts his arm through "Your stupid toy ate my breakfast!" toy bumps behind Eddy Ed: "Stay back! Do not mess with your master! Obey me!" Eddy: "Go get it, Doctor Brownstein!" Edd: Ed crawl underneath his own bed "Did Ed actually crawled underneath his bed?" Ed: "Got it!" Edd: seeing the seagulls fly out of Ed's bed "ED! HOW CAN YOU LIVE THIS WAY?! I can't breath! I must have fresh air!" up the window, letting the imprisoned seagulls fly free into freedom Ed: "AAH! Don't go! Penelope! Edmund! Nestor!" Eddy: "I hate birds, they're so useless." Ed: "Aah! Come back!" the kids at the lane cheering "Kids!" Eddy: "You're a wimp, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Watch the head, big guy." Ed: "Where?" the traffic cone Kevin: "Where's the other dweebs?" Eddy: "You wanna be cramped up next to Ed's pits?" the kids laugh, and then say "no" ---- *'Ed': "I think I swallowed a turtle." Eddy: they fall from the ramp "What country are we in?" Edd: "We're home, Eddy. And we've broken everything, but a record." Ed: "Can I wear the dress again?" Trivia *In this episode, the Eds are seen using their bike to try to break a world record, but their bike was destroyed in the episode "Dawn of the Eds". It is possible they got a new bike or they're using Kevin's bike. *Kevin makes a reference to The Wizard of Oz when he and Eddy are dragging each other to Eddy's rocket car and shouts, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" before throwing Eddy on to the hard pavement ground. This marks the first time any character in the show references The Wizard of Oz. The second is in the episode "See No Ed" and the third is Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *In the scene where Ed's seagulls are flying around his room, his window was already open. Yet in the next scene it is closed. Then Edd proceeds to open it again. *When the Eds blast to the top of the BMX ramp, Ed quotes, "Connecticut." Could Peach Creek be in Connecticut? Or can Ed see it from all the way up there? Or is Ed being his usual, clueless, self? *Kevin says Eddy is speaking in "Dorkinese", which is a pun from the language Japanese, Cantonese, Taiwanese, Chinese and Vietnamese. *As Ed's toy goes under his couch a second time to hurt Eddy, it only hurts his face. But in the next scene, it shows him with a hole on his stomach. *As Ed's toy goes under his bed, not much garbage is seen, but when Ed takes the toy from under his bed, it is filled with garbage. *While Ed is going under his bed, take note of the wall at the right. When Ed gets the toy, the bed looks like it is in the middle of the room. But as Ed's seagulls are flying, Ed's bed is next to the wall again. *While Kevin is on his bike, he has a helmet. But after Jonny measures the skid mark, Kevin's helmet is replaced by a hat. It's possible that Kevin took off his helmet and put his hat back on off-screen. *Eddy is seen to have great balance, as he was able to stand on both feet normally on top of the fence. *This is probably the only time the kids aren't seen paying for something in one of the Eds' scams (Chimp Wurld excluded). *It is clear that geography is not Eddy's best subject, as he sites Egypt and Africa as two separate places, yet Egypt is a country in Africa. *The order of the places they pass by: #Scotland #Switzerland #Mexico #Pacific Ocean #Egypt (not shown) #Africa (not shown) #Afganistan (not shown) #Mexico again #Some tropical place, probably an island or Hawaii *Two of Ed's birds, Penelope and Nestor, are named after Greek mythological figures. Penelope was the wife of Odysseus, and Nestor the Greek's oldest councilor before the battle of Troy. *When Double D opened the window for some fresh air (on one shot) and let the seagulls fly out, his gap is missing. *We know that Ed once kept seagulls kept under his bed. *If you look closely in a part where ed got his toy and then there is 5 seagull instead of 3 gull. Video GI48l_aol2s Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no scams